A Walk in the Park
by Music's Insane Lover
Summary: AU! Will Graham liked to take walks in the park with his dog, Winston, but meeting a man who he later finds out is his new psychiatrist is not what he expected. SLASH


So I totally forgot how disturbing Hannibal is... hahahaha. :) This is an AU and some OOC, so I hope you all like it! :D

* * *

Will Graham liked when it was warm and sunny out because he could take his dog, Winston, out for a walk. On days like these, they could stay out for a couple of hours, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze the wind offered. They mostly walked around the park, Will letting Winston greet people happily. A few times, though, Winston had actually run off with the leash in tow while Will was distracted, and he had to chase after the dog and would find him trying to get a squirrel that had climbed up a tree.

But one day, Winston didn't go after a squirrel...

"WINSTON!" Will called out after the dog, chasing him until he saw where his dog decided to stop at. He was sitting in front of a bench where a man sat with a newspaper in his hands which the man was looking away from the newspaper and, instead, staring down at his dog. Will ran his fingers through his unruly dark brown hair, relief coursing through him and walked up to the bench. "I am so sorry if he's bothering you. He's a friendly dog but-" Will stopped talking when the man looked up from the newspaper. Bored and uncaring brown eyes were staring up at him and Will could tell he was bothering him so he leaned down, not breaking eye contact with him, and grabbed Winston's leash. "Come on, Winston. Time to go home."

Will hoped to whatever God was out there that he would never see the man again.

Later that night, Will and Winston were over at his friends, Alana's house, eating dinner. She had made chicken, rice, and green beans.

"Winston ran from me again, but this time, he ran to a man sitting on a bench for some odd reason." He could remember those eyes, the way they were looking at Winston made Will's stomach twist; cold and full of hate. "The man wasn't very pleasant to either of us, though. I tried apologizing but he didn't accept it."

"Hmm... Who could ever be unpleasant to young, cute Will Graham?" she joked casually. Alana had been Will's friend since high school. They did try dating, but it didn't work out solely because Will had figured out that he wasn't interested in women, so they decided to stay friends. She _was_ pretty (Will could clearly see that) with her wavy black hair and light blue eyes, but he just wasn't _interested_...

Will rolled his eyes and took a bite of his chicken. "I just hope I never see him again.." Winston barked then and Will took it as an agreement. Laughing, he patted his dog on the head and continued to eat.

"Maybe he was having a bad day?" she suggested.

Will shrugged. That could be one reason but it certainly was not a reason to be cold and rude to someone who was trying to apologize for their dog's behavior. "Maybe, but that didn't give him a right to act the way he did."

She nodded, silently agreeing with him. They continued to eat in silence, enjoying their their food. After they were done, they cleaned and put the dishes away. Alana leaned against the counter after the last dish was put away and asked, "Are you gonna see that psychiatrist? What's his name? Hannibal Lecter?"

Will nodded. "Tomorrow around five." He had been having a hard time sleeping along with minor hallucinations and he was refusing to take medications for he might have to rely on them for the rest of his life and was afraid that they might not work and possibly might make sleeping more difficult and the hallucinations even worse. Plus, who wants to take multiple medications a day for something that can be helped by psychiatry?

Walking up to him, she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Hope everything works out," she whispered. She pulled away from him, still smiling. "I don't want my best friend going through this anymore. I don't want to see you only once a week because you're locked up in a mental institution."

Will scoffed. Sometimes she had little faith in him. "I wouldn't let it get that bad..." She gave him a pointed look, laughing when Will sighed in defeat. "Okay, I probably would."

"Only because you don't want to think of yourself as weak," she said softly. She hugged him once more, letting go a few moments later. "It's getting late. Winston's probably tired and I know you are. Try to get some sleep, huh?" Will nodded and grabbed Winston's leash off the kitchen table and clipped it on his collar. "Tell me how everything goes tomorrow," Alana said right before he walked out the door. Rolling his eyes, Will and Winston made their way home.

* * *

Will didn't get any sleep and to top it all off, he kept hallucinating this elk that was black and white. It kept popping up in places Will was at and it was unnerving him since last night was the first night he saw the elk. All it would do is stare at him and just watch.

He was sitting in the waiting room, silently wondering why there wasn't a secretary to let the psychiatrist he was here, plus, it would have been nice to be kept some company in the dim room.

5 o'clock rolled around and right on the dot, the door to the psychiatrist's office opened. Will's head snapped up, his eyes widening at seeing the man in front of him; it was the man from the park. Will could tell when the man- Hannibal Lecter- recognized him, his stance went from relaxed to rigid within seconds of realization.

"Will Graham, I presume," Dr. Lecter said slowly, moving aside when Will nodded. Will stood up from the couch and hurriedly walked into the office.

The office was two floors, separated only by a ladder in the far right of the room. The top floor was filled with books and the bottom floor had two desks, two chairs, a couple bookcases, and dim lights were scattered along with a few pictures.

"Have a seat," Dr. Lecter said, sitting down in a black leather chair. Will sat in the opposite chair, not making eye contact with the doctor in front of him. "So, you're here due to not being able to sleep and hallucinations?" Will nodded. "When did these hallucinations start?"

Will had to think about that since it's been going on for awhile. Possibly sometime after he started having issues with sleeping? "I think they started after not being able to sleep."

Dr. Lecter nodded. "Having hallucinations when you can't sleep is common. Insomnia is a possible reason for not being able to sleep. How many hours do you get at night?"

Will shrugged. "Sometimes four. Most of the time it's two to three hours."

"Are you in REM in any of those hours?"

Will nodded. "Yes, but I tend to have nightmares while in deep sleep." It certainly was a pain to go through nightmares constantly. He felt like he was going insane, but he was here to get help, despite finding out this man was a cold, rude man; he had to do this.

Dr. Lecter nodded, standing up and walked to his desk to lean against it. "As long as you're in REM sleep at least once, you'll be fine, but we want you to be in more than one. Have you tried meditating?"

"No, no I haven't." He's tried a few things such as doing something productive when he couldn't sleep, he's even avoided taking naps even though he so desired to take one during the day.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" Dr. Lecter asked, bluntly, pushing off of his desk and stood by the chair Will sat in.

Will choked on his spit and gaped at the man. "Wh-what? I don't know.. Several months?"

Dr. Lecter sighed and sat down on the leather chair again. "I'm not saying you're deprived, but maybe you could at least indulge yourself in some way to release pent up frustration."

Running his fingers through his dark hair, he laughed, having a hard time believing what he was hearing. This was his first time here and this man was already talking about sex. "You think I'm sex deprived." Will laughed, shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to the door. He had to get out of here. "Thank you for your help," he said sarcastically and left the man sitting in the chair, dumbfounded.

He didn't need someone to tell him he was sex deprived- no- he needed someone to tell him what was wrong and tell him how to fix the issue.

* * *

"And he had the guts to tell me I am_ sex deprived_!" He had called Alana right away when he got home and he was so glad she was home when he did.

"...Maybe you are..."

Will gaped and stared at the phone in shock. "Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed into the phone.

"...Sorry..."

Will hung up the phone right then and there, having had enough. _He was not sex deprived!_

He did try meditating that night and he had gotten more than four hours- four and a half, actually- and he felt great the next morning so he meditated everyday after work (he worked with animals at the animal shelter and the pay was quite fair), but one night, he just couldn't fall asleep! He grew frustrated the longer he wasn't asleep. Then, Dr. Lecter's words of indulging himself came to mind. Maybe he meant- no- he meant sex, but it couldn't hurt to pleasure himself.

He ran his hand down his chest until he reached his pajamas bottoms and he slid his hand under his boxer briefs and started stroking his dick. Images upon images were supplied in his head, but one stuck out like a sore thumb; Hannibal Lecter. He was too far into it to care and started stroking faster and faster, imagining Hannibal's hand on his dick and that thought almost drove him to the brink. Despite the fact that the man had not touched him at all, just the thought of the mysteriously cold, rude man touching him like this drove him to reach the brink, cumming so hard he could hardly breathe afterwards.

He did sleep that night, even though it wasn't _all night. _Feeling well rested and sated, he got ready for work.

He loved to help out at the shelter and being able to play with the dogs. That's where he had gotten Winston, just a few months old and down right adorable.

After work, he went home and stared at his cellphone for 10 minutes, debating if he should call the doctor or not. Upon realizing that Winston was looking at him expectantly, he then picked up his phone and called.

"Hannibal Lecter. May I ask who is calling?" the doctor's voice rang through Will's phone after the third ring.

"Uh- um- Dr. Lecter. It's Will Graham."

Silence.

"Dr. Lecter?"

"Oh- uh, sorry. I wasn't expecting a call from you anytime soon. Do you want to set up an appointment?"

"Yes, how about the same time as the last appointment?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a spot open for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there." He hung up quickly.

Since he had pleasured himself to Hannibal, he had been wanting to shoot himself and swoon at the same time each time he thought about him. In a way, he couldn't wait to see the man tomorrow.

* * *

They'd been staring at each other for five minutes, the awkwardness of the situation was setting in, making Will fidget in the leather seat.

"How have you been sleeping?" Dr. Lecter asked suddenly.

Will nodded. "Better. I've been meditating every day."

Dr. Lecter looked pleased. "Good and have you indulged yourself to help the pent up frustration?"

Will's heart started racing. He scratched at the nape of his neck nervously. "I have, yes," he mumbled.

"Was it self indulgence or did you have a partner?" The man uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly.

"I-uh," he cleared his throat, "I self indulged.." He was fidgeting in his seat now, noticing the stare the doctor was giving him; his eyes half-lidded and dark.

The doctor nodded. "Meditate and releasing the pent up feelings and frustration will be a good way for this to be remedied. Now, if there are any other issues, give me a call, please."

Will nodded and stood up at the same time as the doctor did. He stared at him for a moment before blurting out, "Why were you so rude to me and my dog that day at the park?" He could have kicked himself in the rear for that, but the question was already out and in the air.

Dr. Lecter just smirked mysteriously and walked to the door, opening it for Will. "Call me when you need to."

Will sent the man a glare before walking out his office without another word.

* * *

:D? If I had my Psychology notebook, I would've been able to write this a little better, but oh well, I tried. :)


End file.
